Bubble Bath
by PandoraFay
Summary: After an incident on the way home from school Cartman takes Butters home to get cleaned up. Butters/Marjorine x Cartman


**Just a quick filler piece while I'm still trying to write the main story. Check out my profile for character descriptions and info about the story :)**

* * *

><p>Cartman and Melissa walked through the park off-campus waiting for Butters. The three of them were supposed to head to The House after his classes to hang out and watch movies with the others, but they had been waiting for ten minutes without a sign from him.<p>

"What time did he say his class gets out again," Cartman asked impatiently.

"3:30," Melissa replied pulling out her phone and checking the time for what seemed like the twentieth time.

"And where did he say to meet him," irritated Cartman glanced around to see if he could catch a glimpse of the other boy.

"He said by the east parking lot," she said annoyed that Cartman was trying to blame her for misinformation. "Maybe he had to stay after for something. Let's walk the way he takes and see if we meet him. He's still not answering?"

"No," he muttered following her as she began walking down the path towards the school.

"Me neither."

They walked slightly apart from each other, Cartman's hands crammed deep in his pockets and Melissa checking her phone religiously for a reply from Butters. He still didn't like her, but his cheap ass car had given out on him again and he had needed a ride. It was strange for Butters to not respond or show up, and as more time passed the knot in the bottom of Cartman's stomach got tighter. On a whim he turned down a small path and headed toward the tunnel that ran underneath one of the larger main paths.

"Where are you going," Melissa questioned him, following him none the less.

"He likes to go this way sometimes. Something queer about having pretty flowers or bushes or something," as she caught up to his side a group of three boys came barreling around the corner and pushed between them, taking off down the path.

"Hey," Cartman yelled angrily after them.

Staring after them for a second Melissa turned to him worriedly.

"Didn't one look like he had a bag like Butters'?"

She took off towards where the boys had been, Cartman close behind her, and as she turned the last corner and came to the tunnel she found Butters sitting on the ground, knees pulled up to his chest, and his head buried in his arms. He had gone to school as Marjorine today. The blonde wig laid on the ground and the back of his green dress was ripped open, his sharp shoulder blades poking through the fabric and the bold letters F-A-G written in bright red across the exposed skin.

"Oh Baby," Melissa said quietly coming to stop and kneel in front of him. She brushed his short blonde hair out of his face as he looked up at her. She could see his eye make-up running down his face mixed with tears, bright red lipstick smeared all over his face, and his lip was split open. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her middle, burying his face in her shirt. Cartman stood watching as Melissa tried to calm the crying boy, his hands balled in tight fists. He fought the urge to take off after the boys, knowing they were gone by now.

"Shh, it'll be okay," she murmured until his sobs let up. Suddenly Cartman was there and she moved as he placed his jacket over Butters' shoulders and slide the smaller boy into his arms, picking him up with ease. As he headed back to the car she bent down and picked up the pile of blonde left on the ground and brushed it off.

Twenty minutes later she was at The House getting off the phone with Craig. She had dropped the two other's off at Cartman's, since it was closer, to get Butters cleaned up, and was informing the others of what had happened. Looking up she found Stan had answered the door.

"There's been a change in plans."

Back at the Cartman's Butters sat on the toilet as Eric turned the water on hot and began filling up the tub, pouring some of his mom's bubble bath in. He had washed the make-up off his face and his lip had stopped bleeding. Turning back Eric took in the broken image of his friend and began taking off one of his thigh-high boots.

"Maybe if you didn't dress like this they wouldn't pick on you," he said embarrassed as he caught how Butters was watching him being nice. Angrily Butters took his leg back.

"I can do it myself," he said removing his other boot and his tattered dress. Eric cleared his throat as he looked over Butters in nothing but a small pair of lacy pink panties.

"I'm just saying," he muttered picking up the boots and taking them hurriedly to his room.

Butters slid into the warm water with a sigh and felt his bruised muscles relax. After a little while longer he turned off the tap and Eric returned with a loofah. He remembered the slur marked across his back and felt the anger and tension return.

He sat obediently as Eric poured water over his body and hair. When the other boy began washing his hair, his fingers working gently, Butters allowed himself to relax. He began to space out as Eric began working on removing the marker from his back. He focused on the fingers tracing his spine and shoulders as Eric rubbed soap across his skin, and on the rough feeling of the loofah.

After a while Eric's hands began wandering over his shoulders and down his arms. Back up and across his neck, down his spine to his tail bone, and back up to his sides. Butters turned slowly and leaned on the edge of the tub as Eric continued to rub his back, his eyes heavy with desire. Leaning forward further he pressed his lips gently against Eric's and the other boy returned his kiss.

Reaching down he slid his fingers under the edge of Eric's shirt and slowly ran his hands up his chest, pulling it off over his head. Butters watched as Eric stood up and undid his belt, moving to make space for the larger boy as he stripped and climbed in with him. The water level rose noticeably, but the size of the bathtub was bigger than average and accommodated both comfortably.

Butters felt a small rush as he leaned forward between Eric's legs and their lips and bodies meet again. He never initiated things, he was never in control, but as he wrapped his slender arms around Eric's neck and felt the other's hands run down his sides he felt braver.

"I'm trying to decide if I'm still mad at you," he said pulling away from Eric.

Looking as if Butters had taken the very oxygen he was breather Eric looked at him.

"For what?"

"For saying this was my fault."

"I didn't say it was your fault," Eric responded looking hurt for a moment.

"You said if I didn't dress the way I did then they wouldn't pick on me."

"Well they probably wouldn't," he said simply.

Butters began to pull away angrily but Eric caught him and pulled him back.

"Wait, wait, I'm sorry," he said looping his arm around Butters middle.

Butters gave in and kissed Eric slow and sweet. "Really," he asked between kisses, his hands resting lightly on Eric's thighs.

"Really. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Well," Butters replied mischievously as his hands trailed between Eric's legs. "I can think of something," gently he ran his finger across Eric's asshole and the larger boy squirmed. Swiftly he continued up and gently grasped Eric's cock and kissed his neck slowly.

"Please," he murmured into Eric's ear, nibbling his earlobe. "Just this once. If you don't like it I won't ask again."

"I won't like it," Eric said as Butters covered his mouth again.

"I'll make you like it," Butters murmured again as his finger softly traced a circle around Eric's rear and he felt the other boy's body respond. "I won't tell anyone," with each word Butters kissed down Eric's neck and scrapped his teeth lightly on his collar bone. Eric let out a deep growl as he laid his head back and closed his eyes. "It can be our little secret."

With that he pushed his finger slowly inside of Eric and felt the blood rush to his groin as he felt the other tighten around him. He pulled out and sat up a bit to get a better look at Eric's face as he pushed inside him again. As he stroked and worked at Eric's tight hole, getting it ready to take him, Butters pressed the length of his body against the other boy and became harder as he felt their erections rub against each other. Finally he grabbed himself and with extreme self-control he teased Eric's entrance with the tip of his dick, pushing in just barely.

Slowly Butters slid his length in and had to take a breath to keep himself from pumping again and again. Eric gasped softly and his cheeks colored. Pulling out slowly Butters laid another kiss on Eric's lips softly.

"Are you okay," he asked as he pressed the tip in again, his hips wiggling a little.

Eric simply nodded and Butters laid reassuring kisses on his lips as he pushed in him again. He buried himself deep inside Eric and let his body adjust to his.

As Butters began gently moving in and out in a slow rhythm Eric moaned and moved his hands down his sides to rest on Butters' hips, his fingers digging into the flesh.

"Oh Butters," he groaned as the pain and pleasure mixed together. Butters gripped the edge of the tub behind Eric's head, using his forearms to hold the other's shoulders down as he pushed faster and harder, his breath becoming ragged. He felt his heart beat picked up as Eric suddenly grabbed his ass and pulled him deep inside him, his muscles tightening around Butters. As he watched Eric cum, Butters thrust inside him once more before his own release.

Exhausted, Butters wrapped his arms around Eric's neck and laid against. Beneath him Eric's chest rose and fell as they caught their breath and Butters felt his quick heart beat begin to slow down. After a moment Eric sat up and unplugged the tub. As the water slowly started winding down the drain he stood up and climbed out of the bath. Grabbing a towel off the rack he draped it over Butters head and rubbed his head to dry his hair before wrapping it around his shoulders and getting a towel from himself.

Without a word he walked down the hallway to his room and dried off, pulling on boxers and sweatpants. Turning around he saw Butters standing in the doorway awkwardly, the towel hanging low on his hips. He remember what had happened to his clothes and Eric dug in his drawer to find some smaller boxers and basketball shorts. Along with a random t-shirt he tossed the pile of clothes to his friend.

A few minutes later he returned from the bathroom with his clothes in wad, Butters panties hidden in the center, in one arm and his cellphone in the other hand. The text from Melissa said she'd be back to pick them up in an hour. He looked up to find Butters curled up on his bed, his knees pulled up to his chest, and turned off the light. Grabbing the edge of his comforter he pulled the covers back and crawled in next to the doozing boy. Waking up Butters lazily crawled beneath the blankets and wrapped himself against Eric's warm body.

As he felt the smaller boy slip back into contented sleep Eric wrapped his arms tighter around him. What happened today shouldn't have happened ever. He laid there angrily, first at Butters for being so naive and ignorant, for getting himself into that situation. Then at the boys who had dared fuck with his friend, but he would take care of them later. Last, as he fell asleep, he was angry with himself for not being there, and for not being able to protect him.

* * *

><p><strong>Just some random scene that really has nothing to do with anything. I wanted to get it up, even though it's not finished, cause I'm not really going to have time later :**


End file.
